Fairy Tales Can't Always Have Happy Endings
by RedSnowQueen
Summary: She was a street rat. He was of Royal birth. They fell in love, but it was short lived. AU and OOC


**This is an AU and fantasy Clique story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the made up fantasy city.**

* * *

She was the street urchin, begging for food whenever she could. Her deep olive skin was covered in patches of dirt and her raven hair was in tangled knots. She wore a tattered red dress that she had found in an alley behind one of the town houses. She wore no shoes on her feet and they were covered in blisters and scratched. Alicia Rivers was just wanting to give up and drown herself in the canals below the streets. She was poor and wasn't able to provide for her two children.

Her two children, a boy and a girl who looked identical to her came running up.

"Mother, we've managed to grab scraps of food. Let us go back to our home and feast like Kings!" Her oldest, Ashton beamed.

"And I've got some blankets that I found in an empty alley. The middle class threw them out," Her daughter Adrianna spoke.

Alicia gave her children a weary smile and followed them back to their home...or rather an empty cave just at the outskirts of the village before heading into the palace grounds. Their home over looked the spacious palace and Alicia gave a wishful sigh. She wished that someday she would be able to go and see the King and address some of the issues in their kingdom of Darklass.

"Go wash up before we eat," Alicia instructed, referring to their small water trough just outside of the cave.

Every rain storm, she would put it out in hopes of getting fresh clean water. Inside the cave were candles that lit the rock. The inside of the cave had natural ledges worked into them where they were wide enough for each member to sleep on. On the ledges were old pillows and rags for quilts. It wasn't much, but it helped them to get by. After her children washed up, Alicia gave a prayer and the three were soon devouring their small portions.

"Mama, I saw the Prince today," Adrianna brought up.

"Really, what did he say?" Alicia asked, hoping that the young prince acknowledge her daughter.

The Prince of Darklass, was a handsome man indeed. His name was Joshua Hotz, the son of King Hotz who ruled the land. But Alicia had to remember that it was the Kings fault that she and her small family were living in poverty.

"Well I was crossing the street to go after a ball that I was playing with...and...well...I stepped in front of his horse and scared it. The Prince didn't seem happy," Her seven-year old daughter explained.

"What did he say?" Alicia asked, curious to know.

Her daughter looked upset and frowned. " He called me a dirty no good street rat who almost got him killed."

Alicia felt anger surge through her. NOBODY called her daughter that, even if it was a royal! Something needed to be done and now. She was sick of being sick and tired and poor. She was sick of everyone treating her family like garbage. If only her husband Derrick were alive...but there was no way he was coming back after dying from the fever. It was horrible.

That next morning while her children were still asleep, Alicia got up and threw a shawl over herself and carried a basket with her through the village. She had to find enough food for breakfast for them to eat. Upon coming to a fork in the road, she was about to turn left when she heard horse hooves behind her.

"Out of my way wench!" A loud voice spoke.

Flustered and confused, Alicia stepped out of the way of an on coming white stallion which was running at top speed. No sooner did it pass than the wagon it was carrying hit a bump in the cobblestone and sent some fruits flying out. Seeing her opportunity, Alicia grabbed some apples and mangos.

Another sound of horse hooves came pounding by and they came to a stop. A pair of shiny boots hit the cobblestone and made their way over to her.

"Are you alright maiden?" A deep manly voice called out.

Alicia looked up and felt all color drain from her face. It was him! It was Prince Joshua Hotz...and he was gorgeous. He had deep skin much like hers and chocolate-brown eyes. He wore a white traditional tunic and pants that made his skin tone pop and it had gold embroidery on it.

"Uh..." She was at a loss of words

His eyebrows furrowed at her appearance as she stood to brush herself off. He wasn't expecting someone so beautiful to look like an urchin. As the two stood looking at each other wordlessly, Prince Joshua felt something break through his cold heart. She was a street urchin, yes. But there was something about her that seemed different from every other woman in the village that he had met. He was meaning to meet up with some ladies to gain some...attention, but it obviously escaped his mind. The only thing that was in it right now, was this lovely woman who stood before him.

"I am Prince Joshua, may I ask the pleasure of whose presence I am in?" He asked, then shook his head.

Goodness, he sounded like a complete idiot! Nobody ever dared make a fool out of him without doing anything about it.

"Miss Alicia Rivers, your highness," She curtsied.

He didn't say anything, just nodded. The air around them was awkward and thickening.

"Excuse me your highness, but I'm afraid I have children to attend to," She said and picked up her basket of fruits.

She started heading off and the Prince just shrugged. He could have just gone on his way to meet with his...associates, but something in the back of his mind told him to follow after her. Well a beauty such as that, who wouldn't?

"May I escort you to your dwelling?" He asked, getting back on his horse and holding out a hand to her.

Alicia looked stupefied. Did the Prince just invite her to ride on his horse? Him? He was a royal and she was merely a street urchin! She thought the whole thing was ridiculous, that it was all just a dream. She pinched herself to wake up, but it was indeed real.

"Uh...if you wish to," She said and took his hand, getting onto the beautiful white stallion.

Once she got comfortable, he for some reason grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his thick waist. He didn't know what made him do such actions, but it seemed like something to do. Alicia felt some kind of feeling rush through her. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and she led him to her cave. Upon seeing her cave, The Prince felt his heart-break. She...was living in here?

Setting her down, the Prince got off his horse and watched as the maiden went into her home and came back out with two small children. Prince Joshua felt pang of guilt stab him in his heart. He recognized the girl, but he hadn't paid much attention to her presence except for to call her a miscreant.

"These are your children," He acknowledged.

"Yes. This is Ashton, my oldest and nine years old and this is Adrianna, who's seven," Alicia introduced.

Prince Joshua felt his heart sink as he observed the poor family. For some strange reason, he couldn't image what would have happened had he not crossed paths with Alicia Rivers. He felt entranced by her beauty. There was a humble look to her and a kindness radiated around her.

"I had the unfortunate displeasure of running into your daughter," he frowned.

Alicia nodded and told her children to wash up for breakfast. Prince Joshua got a better look at her. She was awfully thin and her hip bones were noticable. Another lump caught in his throat. Was this his fathers own fault that women like her looked like this? Why hadn't he done something about it? He was going to be a King one day and his father had wanted him to take on more responsibility, but he refused. Prince Joshua only wanted to meet with the ladies and get drunk at parties.

Looking at Alicia Rivers and her children made Prince Joshua open his eyes to what was happening in his kingdom. He shook his head, thinking about his future. Did he want this to continue happening? Did he want to let poverty ruin lives? Approaching the inside of the cave, Prince Joshua asked the woman something that he never thought he would say.

"Would you and your children like to see the palace?"

Alicia, Ashton and Adrianna stared at the Prince as if he had grown three heads. Did he just ask them to come to the palace with him? Alicia turned to her children, her chocolate-brown eyes sparkling with hope. Maybe he would let her meet the King, and then she could address the issues in his kingdom. What an opportunity. Standing up, Alicia turned to him.

"We'd be delighted, wouldn't we children?" She spoke, turning to her kids.

Ashton and Adrianna had the same look of hope in their eyes. They were going to the palace! There was bound to be enough food there for them as well as comfortable beds to sleep in.

"YEAH!" They exclaimed.

Prince Joshua just smirked and nodded his head.

"Then pack your belongings. I will have my companion accompany us back when he is done is er...business here in the village," Joshua said, referring to the other man who had rushed past Alicia earlier.

* * *

Alicia had always dreamt of being on the palace grounds and it was everything that she had imagined. She rode with the Prince on his white stallion and her children were with his companion, much to his disagreement. The gate was high up shining in gold. The grounds were a pure white slate that glistened off the suns rays and the palace itself was breathtaking. It stood high up, with a white exterior made of brick and there were golden domed roofs on each section with little spindles at the top.

"Oh my..." Alicia trailed off, her breath catching in her throat.

Reaching the stairs, Prince Joshua helped her off the horse and he dismounted to help the children.

"Dirty little urchins," His companion muttered.

The Prince said nothing about his friends comment and sent him on his way with the white stallion he owned. Once the four were alone, Prince Joshua led the small family into the palace.

"If you wish, I can set up a moment of my father's time for you to talk to help about the...conditions of your lifestyle," Prince Joshua offered.

Alicia turned to him and a hopeful smile crossed her face.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," She said.

Nodding, Prince Joshua headed off, only to keep sneaking glances at the beautiful woman who was behind him. And then a nagging voice entered his thoughts.

_"You fool, you're of royal birth and coercing with a street rat is inappropriate and vulgar. You shouldn't love her, idiot."_

Well his thoughts were correct. He shouldn't have let her into the palace, much less let her beauty captivate him. But there was something about Miss Alicia Rivers that drew him in. He finally came into the throne room where his father The King was just finishing up a game of chess with his wife The Queen.

"Ah Joshua, you're back. Care to match wits with your old man?" The King asked, a sly grin crossed his face.

"Not today father. I'm afraid that I still haven't recovered from the last match. There is a lady I brought in for you to talk to...about the village," Joshua explained.

"Very well, send her in," The King spoke, not breaking his concentration on his wife.

Nodding, Joshua went back and brought Alicia and her children in.

* * *

Well the talk with the King was hard, Alicia found. He sure didn't seem to like her and the kids as soon as they stepped into the throne room. Joshua seemed slightly ashamed of his father, but said nothing. Somehow though with her wits and beauty, Alicia had managed to convince The King to observe the village one day. And in the mean time, she had managed to convince him to let the children and her stay in the palace for a few days before heading back.

Joshua led her and the children to a bedroom that was not being used and had maids wait on them hand and foot. Alicia was soon glowing with clearness. The kids were washed as was she and they were given fine clothing for nightwear.

That evening, Alicia and Prince Joshua ran into each other in one of the hallways.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay. This means the world to my children and I," She said.

Prince Joshua was at a loss of words when her face lit up with a smile. It was a lovely smile indeed, not at all like the ladies that he...attended to.

"Ooohhh Joshy!" A high-pitched voice called out, interrupting the two.

Prince Joshua groaned, knowing who that voice belonged to. A minute later, a very pale woman with caramel brown hair came into the hallway. She was wearing an extremely uncomfortable looking dress that made her boobs practically spill out. She was wearing loads of make up that made her look like a circus act and Alicia couldn't help but think how hideous she looked.

"Ah, Miss Massie Block, I was just looking for you!" Prince Joshua lied, showing a fake smile. His tone was very sarcastic.

Alicia stiffled back a laugh at his obvious uncomfortableness around the woman as she clinged her arm around him. Looking at Alicia, Massie scowled.

"And who is this? I haven't seen her around before," Massie informed him.

"How rude of me. Massie Block, meet Alicia Rivers. She's from the village," Prince Joshua explained.

Massie's amber eyes widened in disgust.

"The village? I heard only street rats came from there. What are you doing here?" Massie asked, her tone filled with hatred.

Alicia didn't like what was happening. Did she do something to offend this woman? And if so, why was she acting snooty about it?

"I wanted to speak with the King about some issues. His son was kind enough to invite my children and I to come to the palace in order to address the issues," Alicia explained.

Massie cocked an eyebrow in amusement and dragged the Prince away.

"Well if you don't mind street urchin, I've got some business to take care of. Ta ta," Massie called out and she dragged Prince Josuha away.

* * *

Over the course of the next day, Alicia and her children were out in the gardens admiring the many exotic plants when The Prince approached.

"I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over that woman. Usually she's very nice," Prince Joshua apologized.

Alicia didn't reply, she just simply nodded. She had a lot on her mind about what Miss Block had said to her. What was she doing here? Was it really because she wanted to talk to The King about her poor village? And why was The Prince associating with her anyways when she was nothing but a street urchin?

"Ashton my boy, would you and your sister like to go see my pet panther?" Prince Joshua called to the children.

Ashton and Adrianna stopped what they were doing and looked at The Prince with surpise. Did he really have a pet panther?

"Where is he?" Adrianna asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Just around the corner in a little room. Don't worry, he's tame," Prince Joshua reassured.

Without another word the two children ran off, leaving the two adults alone.

Alicia turned to him. "Do you really have a pet panther?" She asked, not convinced.

Prince Joshua smiled and shook his head. "No I don't, but I needed to talk to you alone. Please sit down," He instructed, pointing to a stone bench.

Sitting down, the handsome prince looked at the beautiful maiden. Even all cleaned of dirt she was gorgeous. She was so different from the other women.

"Your highness, I've been wondering something. Why was it that you invited my children to the palace? Just the day before, you called my daughter an urchin," Alicia frowned.

Prince Joshua sighed in relief. She was thinking the same thing as he was.

"I am awfully sorry about that. You have wonderful children. To be honest Miss Rivers, you opened my eyes to what's really going on in my village. I always just thought you all chose that way of life," He explained.

Alicia looked offended by that, but he quickly realized his mistake.

"You showed me that you didn't choose to be a street rat. Something happened in your life that caused it to happen, just like with many others in your position," He explained.

"How does this explain why you invited my children and I to the palace?" Alicia asked.

Prince Joshua smiled and looked at her. He saw kindess and humility in her eyes and a passion for life as he knew it. She may have been having a rough life, but she was happy. He felt guilty because he took everything for granted. She helped him see life in a different light and he loved her for that.

"Miss Alicia Rivers, I'm afraid that I have fallen in love with you," He confessed.

Alicia didn't react with shock. She didn't react with surprise. She had fallen for him the moment their eyes met. It was as if they were meant to be.

"I'm afraid that I've fallen in love with you too," She confessed as well.

He smiled at her. He didn't care about her lifestyle. He didn't care about what anyone else would think. He wanted to marry her and give her a proper life, for her and her children. And he would do everything in his future power to help her people. Without another thought, the two shared a beautiful kiss and it lasted for a while.

The children came around the corner. "Hey mister, you don't have no panther," Adrianna whined.

The two stopped short at seeing the kissing couple and Ashton shut his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Yuck!" He called.

* * *

Much to his fathers disbelief, Prince Joshua decided to make Alicia his bride and her children his as well. The two married after about two months of dating and teaching Alicia and her children about the royal life. Prince Joshua and his father had arguments for the longest time. The King had wanted him to marry Miss Massie, but Joshua refused.

Miss Massie Block was of course furious and several times she attempted to convince Alicia to ditch him, but Alicia stood her ground. The two were going to marry and no one was going to get in their way. And of course, Miss Massie tried to make her life miserable by pulling horrible pranks and humiliating her. At one point, Miss Massie went too far when she put Alicia's life in danger and she was kicked out of the palace and back to her rightful place in the bars.

Prince Joshua and Alicia were soon wedded and they enjoyed their honeymoon. Unfortunatly, Joshua couldn't give her children anymore, but Ashton and Adrianna didn't mind too much. They were a happy family and Prince...er...King Joshua couldn't imagine life without Alicia. But their happiness would soon be short lived.

* * *

Queen Alicia woke up one morning feeling terribly ill. She could hardly move her joints, they were so stiff and she coughed up her lungs the entire morning. What was wrong with her?

"Joshua, wake up," Alicia shook him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled and rolled over, looking at the sunrise.

"Sweet mother of Agrabah! It's six in the morning! I don't have duties until nine!" He cried and turned over again.

Alicia continued to cough violently as she stumbled out of bed to head for the private chamber pots. She leaned over the toilet and continued to cough. This time, a crimson red escaped her mouth.

"Joshua!" She cried as she violently coughed.

Hearing his wife's cry, King Joshua rushed into the chamber pot and saw the horrible sight. His wife was lying on her side clutching her aching chest as she continued to cough. Blood was splattered on her nightwear.

Gasping, he carefully scooped her into his arms and carried her back to bed where he helped her out of her gown and into a clean one. He ordered his footman to fetch a doctor as the Queen was ill. Obeying, the footman left and soon came back with the royal doctor.

After an examination, the doctor shook his head and went grim. Alicia continued to cough, more violent than before.

"You've got only a few minutes," The doctor announced and left the room.

King Joshua turned back to Alicia and a look of anguish covered his handsome face. His wife was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had only known her for a short time, but he felt as if he knew her his whole life. She had turned his life around and opened his eyes to what was going on in his kingdom. She had a heart of gold that was like no other woman he had known and she had held herself with great love and compassion.

"Alicia, will I ever see you again?" He asked.

Alicia smiled through her coughing fits. "Of course you will."

He smiled. She was always so hopeful and optimistic about life and she had taught him about that as well. Where would he be without her? Where would she be without him?

"Joshua, you've me made the happiest woman in the world. I love you so much," She said, finally able to control her coughing.

King Joshua lightly stroked her raven hair. It was clinging to her sweaty bangs.

"I love you too, Alicia. I've loved you ever since we met in the village. You opened my eyes to everything around me. You've helped me become a better person. You are my angel," He whispered.

Alicia smiled through the pain that drove through her body. She didn't have much time left. She was hurting so badly.

"I never told you this or anyone else, but I was ready to just give up. I was ready to quite. Meeting you changed my life forever. You're my knight in shining armour," she whispered back.

Tears ran down The Kings face and he didn't bother to wipe them. He was loosing her and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I love you with all my heart," He said and lightly kissed her head.

Alicia smiled up at him and had a love in her eyes that blazed with passion. She would see him again, there was no doubt about it. She soon lost sight of him and she was greeted by her former husband, Derrick.

King Joshua watched Alicia draw her last breath while she still had a lovely smile on. He would never forget her, never.

She was his angel, who opened his eyes to the world before him. She opened his eyes to the way he could truly be. He became a man of his word, a man of honor and dignity and truth. But more importantly, he became a man who understood love. and with that love, he would continue to care for Ashton and Adrianna. The two came into the room thereafter and said good bye to their mother, crying as they did so. Ashton and Adrianna had lost their mother, but they had gained a father in the process and they would love him with everything they could. Alicia's love had changed everyone in her small wife.

_"Earth Angel, will you be mine? I'll love you forever and ever more."_


End file.
